Fairy Tale
by kasoomii
Summary: Is it possible for a beast to change his cold heart because of love? (NaruSasu fic...)
1. Once Upon a Time

"Fairy Tale"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any related character… that's why there ain't gonna be world peace!

(A/n: hiya people! I just want you to know that… somewhere in this story, you may realize that you MAY have read this before… That's because you HAVE read this before… I changed the plot and this time I'll really finish this fic… PROMISE)

Chapter one: "Once Upon a Time"

_Sometimes, I would wonder… what's it like to fall asleep after hearing a fairy tale from you mom. Are fairy tales real? Will a princess really have a 'happily ever after' just because of a glass shoe? Where is Never Never Land? Is it possible for a beast to be a kind, handsome man just because of love? Can a beanstalk really grow until it reaches the sky? Who is the fairest one of all? Is it possible for a fairy tale to come true?_

The ballroom lit me up with all its splendor. I stood by myself, alone in the corner while I watch the people dance time away. It was a pretty sight. Vibrant colors were painted as the women swayed their pretty gowns along with them. Somewhere, beyond the crowd was the prince. I tiptoed to have a closer look at him. He was handsome and gallant, the best example for perfection, or so I heard from stories about him. He smiled as he caught sight of me. His beautiful smile captivated me and left me dazed.

The crowds parted like the Red Sea as he headed towards my direction I froze, not expecting the prince to come my way. I felt a wave of panic from my spine. The prince bowed and gently asked permission in order to have a dance with me. A smile etched on my face as I curtsy to show chivalry. He took me by the hand and lead me to the middle of the dance floor. The crowds watched us intently as they encircled us. Seeing this, the band began to serenade a slow, passionate song. And the prince and I danced to a timeless melody.

He gazed into my eyes as I gazed into his. I can feel the heat in my cheeks that caused them to turn red. I looked out the window where the stars all bear witness the tale as old as time. We listened intently to what one has to say and laughed at familiar jokes. It seemed to be the start of a happy ending.

Time had passed by with intimate conversations. I anticipated for the best part at the end of the day. The prince held my hand and-

The alarm clock rang and I left the palace the same way Cinderella did. The whole kingdom vanished instantly as I woke from my slumber. I turned the alarm clock off and started my day with a frown. Another fairy tale bid goodbye without a 'happily ever after'. Another fairy tale that would only come true in my dreams.

I sat on my bed for a while, to reminisce the almost perfect scenery. Until I decided to take a shower and commence the day in a better way.

The cold water awakened me from my thoughts about my prince. For a second, my fantasies ended. But for the next second, it had returned. I can't help but wonder why the prince in my dreams resembled Uchiha Sasuke. Not that I don't want him to be my prince. It's just that some people say dreams have great power and serve as signs that have meaning. What meaning was there to unfold in a dream like that?

My string of thoughts kept my mind busy until the very last bite of my breakfast. I stood up from the dining table and adjusted my forehead protector. It was time for me to think about another dream. My dream of becoming the greatest Hokage.

As the clock struck nine, I quickly opened the door and locked it and began running to today's rendezvous. The wind that blew my hair felt good against the summer heat.

Finally, I reached my destination. I stopped to catch my breath for a while. "Ohayo, Naruto!" A familiar, high pitched voice greeted me. I spotted Sakura at the middle of the bridge with my prince, a few inches away from her. The Uchiha looked at my direction. With the sight of his ethereal face, he took my breath away… so much for catching my breath. I looked away from his sight before he catches me blushing.

"Ohayo" I said in return as I reached the middle of the bridge, where Sasuke and Sakura stood. Kakashi-sensei hasn't arrived and there was nothing for us to do but to wait. There was a deafening silence that surrounded team 7.

Because of boredom, my mind automatically fell into the same pool of thoughts I went through this morning. I realized that every time I look away at Sasuke or challenge him into something, there was a mark in people's opinion that we looked like rivals. They're all wrong about that. Deep inside, I don't consider Sasuke as a rival. I fell in love with him through these dreams that I have. I love him more that Ino and Sakura put together. Bu the thought of confessing all this to him, in my opinion, will be the beginning of World War III. Treating him as a rival is the only possible way I could become closer to him. Not only because we're both guys but also because I find it difficult to get along with him.

Whenever he looks away from me, I made it my opportunity to stare at him. Whenever he turns his back on me, it's the only time I'll tell him I love him. Whenever he walks ahead of me, I dream of the day I would be able to walk hand in hand with him. With that, my mind fell deep into a state of daydreaming.

"Ohayo" Kakashi-sensei suddenly pooped out of nowhere. I shook my head and brought myself back to reality. "Where were you?" Sakura asked with a tone of annoyance. "Sorry, I was lost…" Kakashi sheepishly replied as Sakura sighed.

"Anyway…" He cleared his throat. "Today's mission is a rank D mission…." When this reached me, I exclaimed "What!" Sakura covered her ears and prepared herself for one of my outbursts. "I don't wanna do anymore household chores!" I whined, remembering my dream of becoming Hokage someday. Sakura rolled her eyes and stopped covering her ears. "Shut up already…" Alas, the Uchiha spoke. My eyes fell on him as my fury accelerated to two more levels. Kakashi just sighed, as if he was expecting this.

"I bet I can finish the mission ahead of you" I bragged, challenging him in the process. He hmphed and looked away. "Anyway, as I was about to say, the mission is to find a lost dog of a little girl…" Kakashi informed us. With that, I suddenly became eager and energized to do the mission.

As we all walked towards the client's house, I prepared myself for a bore fest. Nobody wanted to talk. Kakashi-sensei has his nose stuck on the book while Sakura was busy staring at Sasuke, the same thing I have been doing for the passed ten minutes.

Time had flown and we finally reached the destination. The house seemed quiet and peaceful. Kakashi knocked on the door and we waited for a few seconds until we heard rapid thumps from the inside. "Coming" a girl's voice was heard.

When the door was opened, our eyes fell on a little girl resembling ebony black hair and turquoise colored eyes, welcoming us with a smile. "She's our client?" I questioned Kakashi-sensei. I was hoping for something challenging for my competition with Sasuke. But what can you expect in finding a lost dog?

"What's wrong with that?" the girl snapped, her eyes glaring at me. I glared at her in return. My fury level increased again for the second time. "Naruto" Sasuke's voice called out and I began to calm myself but started to get annoyed of the Uchiha. "Kawaii!" the little girl squealed and encircled Sasuke in a tight hug. And again, my fury rose at the same time with Sakura. Only I didn't get to angry, just to show that I am annoyed with Sasuke and not jealous like Sakura.

"Yarumi," an old, quivering voice called from the inside. "Grandma" she let go of the suffocating boy and went to her grandma's side. "Please come in and have a snack" her grandma offered us. "Thank you" Kakashi said as the old lady, together with the little girl called Yarumi ushered us into their home. As we entered the house, another little girl came running down the stairs. "Yarumi onee-san! I think I lost the brush of the doll" She had the same ebony hair and turquoise eyes which later on looked at us. She waved us 'hello' and smiled shyly. She automatically turned red at the sight of Sasuke.

"Yarumi, Frii" the old lady called "introduce yourselves to the nice ninjas who will help you find your dog…"

Yarumi stared at us shyly and turned to her grandmother, who is anticipating for them to say something. "I am Yarumi and this is my younger sister Frii… we are happy and thankful that you are willing to help us find our dog…." She said monotonously, as if she memorized them like a script.

Kakashi just smiled at them. "Yarumi, Frii… please take your nice friends to a tour around the house while me and mister Kakashi talk about some important matters…" Yarumi sighed and quickly obeyed. "Come on up, I'll show you the rooms" Yarumi ushered us upstairs through the flight of stairs. When we reached upstairs, she lead us to a room with the door slightly opened. She opened the door fully and let us in. The walls were painted in the color of lavender. It had two beds and two bookshelves in it. A small table at the middle with scattered crayons on them and toys around the floor. Near the window was a small dog house. When Sakura saw this she asked, "Is that your dog's?" "Yep… me and Yarumi onee-san painted it for her" Frii innocently said. We went further inside and saw pictures of them and some unknown people. Sasuke seemed to find one picture with Yarumi, Frii, a man and a woman on it. "Are they your parents?" He asked. Yarumi seemed to be delighted that Sasuke was talking to her. "Yep… they're in heaven now…" she explained. That seemed to interest me a lot. No matter how annoying she may be, she had the same fate as me.

"Is this your dog?" Sakura quickly changed the topic before Frii's watery eyes make any tears. Yarumi only nodded. "That dog was the last present my mom and dad gave me. I was lucky to have one… Frii didn't get any from them, they left us before she even turned 1…" Yarumi said. With that I nodded. "Yarumi, I promise… I'll get your dog back." She smiled and said "Thank you" I smiled back. She's not that annoying after all.

(A/n: please go easy on the flamings and please review… I may add that I am still a sucky writer… ;;


	2. Part of Your World

Chapter two: "Part of Your World"

(A/n: wahahaha! It's here! The second chapter is here… LOL don't mind me… I am currently losing my mind. Anyways.. Lots of love and thanks to the people who reviewed my fic… You serve as my inspiration in writing the fic, really appreciate it.)

I promise. Those words drawn a smile on Yarumi's meek face. And my heart soared up to the sky. So high that my eagerness maneuvered me towards the dining area, downstairs.

"Kakashi-sensei" I called the man seated with a chocolate chip cookie in his hand. He turned around to look at me. I adjusted my forehead protector and said, "I am going to find the dog" proudly.

"Naruto-kun!" Yarumi's high pitched squeal interrupted my conversation with sensei as she cam running down the stairs. "Excuse me" I said to Kakashi and faced Yarumi. "Did I tell you about the festival that will be held this weekend?" she asked with all innocence. "Uh-no… you didn't" I simply replied. "It's almost like a costume party in a carnival." She briefly explained, swishing her wand she had in her hand. "You're going as a fairy?" I asked. "Yep…" she nodded. "You're going too, right?" she pointed her wand at me and flashed an expression which was forcing me to go. "Er- sure" "Great" she smiled and ran back upstairs saying "Frii… Naruto-kun is my escort for the festival" And I chose not to believe what I just heard.

I sighed. "I am going" I said to Kakashi-sensei once more. With that, I pictured the image of Yarumi's dog in my mind and headed to the front door. "Wait" a voice stopped me. Now what? I turned around and saw Sasuke, ready to leave. "I am going with you" he said. I hmphd, concealing the overwhelming joy inside of me.

The Uchiha turned the doorknob and another voice ceased us from leaving the house. Not again. "I'll go with you" Sakura called out. "But- but you can't… you have to help us with our costumes" Yarumi and Frii pleaded. "Pleeaasee" Both flashed their puppy dog eyes which left Sakura speechless and helpless. With that, she sighed and waved me and Sasuke goodbye.

We finally reached the outside of the house without anymore disturbances. "Where to?" I asked Sasuke. "The pet shop… someone must have found the dog and sold it" he said.

Walking behind my prince gave me a large amount of time to stare at him… and think about him. How I long to hold his hand in mine. It seems so near but yet, so far away. The inability of being so close to him is just as painful as death itself. I feel like a mermaid, trapped in the dark, cold abyss. Far away from the land where my prince resides. How I long to be part of your world.

"Naruto" he called. It's the end of my daydream. "I know how you feel…" his voice, clearly heard from the noisy street we now walk on. There was a moment of silence.

Wait a minute, he knows? How? My palms started to sweat. Panic taking over my whole body and making it numb. "H-how do you know?" I stuttered. Looks like the coward that is in me is finally showing. My greatest fear, has come true. "You're too quiet" he simply replied.

Does it mean he knew all along? How did he find out? Was the secrecy useless? After all this time? How does he feel about it?

Silence lingered on while we walked in the busy streets. Until I finally gathered all the courage that's left in me. "How do you feel about it?" I asked. Here goes nothing. "Same as you" he replied. I widened my eyes. Was I hearing right? Is this another cruel trick from too much daydreaming? "Really?" I smiled with joy.

I can love him now, without masquerading. Freedom's at the palm of my hands.

"Yeah… I mean Yarumi and Frii are both young. We need to find that dog soon" Oh… I see, so it wasn't about- who am I kidding? There was relief and sadness in my horizon. It all seemed to be faded. I nodded.

The street held a lot of people. They were all getting ready for the festival. "Are you going to the festival?" I asked the Uchiha right in front of me. There was something in that sparkle in his eye when I asked him that question. "I guess… since Frii wanted me to be there" he replied. It's the first time I ever saw him so nice to a person- to a little girl. I wonder if I asked him to be there… would he come? I waited for three faint minutes before he said something again. "Are you going?" he asked as we entered the pet shop. "Yep" I replied and the conversation ended again. It's tiring to be anticipating for him to say something when it will just end too soon.

Like what I said before, it's difficult to be around the raven haired boy.

We entered the pet shop which held all different kinds of animals. We approached the store owner and showed him a picture of Yarumi's dog. We were hoping he would know something about it. But instead, we received a frown and a shrug. We went out of the pet shop with our hopes down. The dog wasn't there. It seemed impossible to find it. The city is such a big place. Finding the dog will be almost the same as having a long, decent conversation with Sasuke. A miracle.

It was almost sunset and still no trace of Yarumi's pet dog. Sasuke and I decided to go back and start a new strategy of searching tomorrow. "Sasuke, you didn't accept my challenge did you?" I asked. "No" he replied, "Then why are you here?" I just don't get it. "A person like you could get lost or get into an accident" he smirked. How he looked cute when he smirks. "Hey! I am not that stupid!" I bellowed. And there starts another hullabaloo.

It was nice hearing that from him. It felt like he cares for me, even though he doesn't show it. In the past, I used to be jealous of him. I had to admit that. He was always the best in everything and he always had the spotlight. Now that I realized, he is the only one who understood me. He made me strong ever since we became team mates.

Although, it still puzzles me whenever I think about what Sasuke's reaction might be if I tell him what's inside of me. What's inside my heart, to be exact. And it's tiring to be looking deep into his eyes to tell what he means by his actions. I don't know hot to read his mind.

But first of all, will I be able to tell him? Better now than never, they say… when IS the best 'now'?

I looked up at the orange sky. Sunset. I realized that Sasuke was like the sun. No matter how annoying the heat it gives is or how painful it is when the light gets in to your eyes. It's always there, to guide you through the darkness. It's hard to know what you want, it's harder to know what you've already got.

Someday, somewhere… I'll be able to tell him, be part of his world. And there, I'll find all the answers to my questions.

(A/n: ack! That's so crappy… chapter three's coming up tomorrow, peeps! Please review thanks! By the way, Sango's Kai.. I HATE SAKURA TOO! LOL )


	3. Gypsy

Chapter three: "Gypsy"

(A/n: I like this chapter the best.. dunno why but I like it. Hope you'll enjoy it the way I did)

The next morning brought me a nasty headache from too much thinking. I felt desperate to find my happy ending and Yarumi's dog. I turned to the other side of my bed and saw Sasuke. Just the sight of him made me feel like paradise is just a step away.

Despite the throbbing pain in my head, I decided to get up and start my search. The sun wasn't up yet but I thought a little fresh air would do me good. I hurriedly prepared myself for the day's journey.

As I was about to go down the stairs, I noticed that the door leading to Yarumi and Frii's room was open. I went closer to the room and peeked inside. They both looked so peaceful. And yet, it was made into another haunting image that won't let me forget about my pact with her.

I closed the door and resumed my plans for today. Yesterday, I didn't concentrate much on finding Yarumi's dog because I was too distracted. Distracted by daydreams and hopes. It was too much to even contain.

With a deep breath, I adjusted my forehead protector. I couldn't possibly afford any other disturbances in my way. I still have a dream to fulfill.

The streets were silent, its people in deep, sweet slumber, waiting for the sunlight to kiss them awake. I used this time as a chance to think about my strategy. It's astounding that a simple D rank mission became so difficult and complicated.

Before I fell deep into my thinking, I heard barks nearby. I ran towards where the barks came from. But it seemed like the more I got closer, the barks faded away. The clod morning that waft my face brought eerie sensations to my spine. Suddenly, I heard faint tinkling of bells. And they grew louder and louder until a hooded lady appeared before me. She had ivory black hair which was covered by a rich purple colored cloth and cold, piercing blue eyes. Her wrists, adorned with golden bangles. A gypsy.

She looked coolly at me and smirked. I stood there, aghast. And there were the barks again. My eyes fell on a creature which stayed beside the gypsy's side. It seemed like the world is filled with surprises. I widened my eyes and took a closer look at the creature, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming or hallucinating because of my headache. I froze, I wasn't dreaming. It is Yarumi's dog. But by the look's of it, it WAS Yarumi's dog now.

"What you sought is not yonder but now resided beside me." She said. Her voice filled with mist. It felt like cold water flowing down on my back. I had to get the dog back for Yarumi. "Give the dog back" I said but she just smiled as if I wasn't so serious about it. Silence spoke. The light breeze blew softly against my cheek but the eerie presence is still in my midst.

"Give it back" I demanded, not raising my voice another notch because of fear. She just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Didn't you hear me?" I questioned her, not minding the awkward fear she filled the horizon with. "Give me an excellent reason" she shot up an eyebrow. "Because it's not yours…" I simply said. "There's a little girl, waiting for that dog. And it brings me tears to see her sadness" I chose another approach. This one was less aggressive and demanding. But, I still received the same coldness from her. "You finished talking?" she asked, looking at her black polished nails. My fury became stronger. Too strong that I wasn't able to conceal all of it away from her. She smirked again.

"But what if I don't wanna give it back?" she said, moving closer to me. "I know your secret" she whispered in my ear, creating goose bumps. But the image of Yarumi and Frii kept me standing still and strong. "What secret?" I questioned her, pretending that she got all of her thoughts wrong. "Stop masquerading…" she said.

She looked around at our surroundings to make sure no one was present. And when it was affirmed that no one was at sight, she took an orb, or what look like more of a crystal ball from her pocket.

"See for yourself" she said and held the orb closer to me. The white light bedazzled me. But I kept my eyes glued to it, curious of what she meant. And behold, an image of my prince appeared. The same scenery I saw before I left the house. "Sasuke…" I said to myself.

"H-how did you know?" I asked and she just let out a cruel laugh as a reply.

"Let's make this more interesting, shall we?" she beamed a mocking smile at me. "What?" I asked as she walked back and forth, thinking of some evil plan. "Hmm… how about, I give you the dog IF…" I knew there was a condition. And she's thinking of one right now. "If you could make that handsome boy fall in love with you" she finally said. "How will I-" I was about to say when she interrupted me. "Of course you can't you're male…" she smirked. Alas, she got my point. Her eyes suddenly filled with evil. "But I can change that…" she tossed me a red colored bottle. "What's this?" I asked, examining the liquid it held inside of it. "That's a potion that will turn you into a woman" she stated.

I looked at it with desire and she seemed to be happy about it. "And if you fail to make him fall in love with you by the end of the festival, you will turn back into a male and fall into deep sleep" She snickered to herself. To my opinion, she is starting to be a witch, rather than a gypsy. "You'll only wake from your slumber by true love's kiss" she informed me, sending a flying kiss towards my direction.

"AND you won't be able to the dog" she continued.

I was beginning to get confused. I know it's risky and that all the want I held inside of me was due to her temptation. "Make your mind up soon…" her voice filled with coldness again.

I stared at the bottle. I could see my freedom in it. Freedom to love Sasuke forever more. I could see my future. Only me and him.

But what of something goes wrong? What of he won't fall in love with me?

"Oh and by the way, you are to tell no one or you will die…" With that said, I began to have second thoughts. It seemed like she noticed this and so, she said "You do want your prince do you? … And your happy ending?" she said with puppy dog eyes.

There wasn't any other chance. Trying wouldn't hurt… would it?

I stood there to think for a while. And the gypsy continued luring me into her temptation. "Would rather spend your whole life masquerading or would you take the risk and have your whole future written by your very hands" she said. "Would you just tell the little girl that her little doggy died? Or would you take this chance to gain the dog back?"

If this potion would let me have the freedom to love Sasuke. And the happiness of Yarumi… I felt biting pain in my throat as the concoction flowed down in me. With the very last drop, the bottle slipped through my hand. I heard the bottle break into pieces as tears came rolling down my cheeks due to the initial pain the potion brought me. I fell on the ground, and I felt the cold ground against my cheek. My sight was blurred and then later on, faded. And the cruel laugh was the last I heard.

(A/n: If there are any errors, I am terribly sorry. That is due to my multitasking mode… SAVE THE LAST DANCE FOR ME HAS ENDED! NOOOOOOOOO! LOL please review, thanks a million and thanks to the people who reviewed)


	4. Metamorphosis

Chapter four: "Metamorphosis"

(A/n: Hi again! I am sorry for not updating my fic yesterday like what I am supposed to do. I had to attend a sort of family reunion. I came home late so, sorry It's here anyway…)

It's like déjà vu when I woke up. The headache still remained, only this time I felt hot pain all over my body at the same time. I opened my eyes and saw a broad, white ceiling. I sat up on my bed in shock. The last thing I remembered was that I fainted on the streets after drinking the potion. My head ached with every thought.

I looked around my surroundings and noticed something which sent my heart beating faster and faster. I was back at Yarumi's house. Was it all a dream? I didn't really meet the gypsy, did I? If I didn't then how? I thought I changed into a- I looked at myself and nearly crawled off the bed. I wore a light orange dress which covered my slim, womanly figure. I searched for a mirror within the room, panicking.

As I turned further to my right, I saw my reflection. It took me a while before I finally reacted. I touched the surface of the mirror, making sure that my eyes aren't deceiving me.

Because the girl on the other side possessed a flawless, milky, white skin. It almost felt like velvet. She had shiny, golden locks and beautiful blue eyes. And her soft, red lips parted in surprise.

It was too good to be true. I pulled off the knot of my hair and sent my hair tumbling of my shoulders. The girl on my mirror was magical. It almost looked as if she was a doll brought to life. She was far much prettier than my sexy no jutsu. I stared into the mirror in disbelief.

So this is what it feels like to be a stunningly beautiful princess. I saw my face slowly relaxing into a smile- a smile not my own. But one which is so surreal.

It was beautiful.

The door creaked open and I saw Kakashi-sensei, welcoming the girl in front of him. I was about to call out his name but then remembered the metamorphosis I've gone through. As he entered, Sakura and Sasuke followed behind him.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked, pretending not to know anything and panicking at the same time. I was too busy pretending that I didn't realize the pitch of my voice. It felt odd. Kakashi looked at me in the eye and it frightened me. Maybe he noticed I am really Naruto? But then his expression was warm so, I doubt it.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi" he started his introduction. "I am a ninja from Konoha and these are my two students, Sakura and Sasuke." I turned to face them both and saw Sakura waving at me while Sasuke staring into space. He still looks like an angel either way. "We found you lying on the ground near the front door so…" Kakashi said "So we took you in and you were sleeping for two days" Sakura completed his statement as he nodded.

Two days? That long? "Your family must be worrying about you. We can take you home if you want to." Kakashi offered. That can't happen. I have to decipher a plan that will let me stay here. So that I can't finish this little game earlier and faster. "I don't have a family…" I said, putting on a fake frown. "I am sorry" Kakashi immediately apologized. "May I know your name?" Sakura asked after. There's my cue. I pretended to be thinking so awfully hard. I am good at pretending anyway. Until I finally said "I don't know" I saw the three of them look at each other with expressions of mixed worry and shock. It looks like I deserved to win the best actor award. I was able to make them believe me with just that.

"Are you saying you don't know who you are?" Kakashi asked. I was about to reply his disbelief but suddenly, Yarumi's grandmother, Yarumi herself and Frii entered the room. "I just heard" the old lady started saying. "Poor dear" she turned to me with pity. I looked at Yarumi and noticed her swollen eyes.

"Have you been crying?" I asked, raising her chin. She just sobbed. "Naruto-kun…" she started crying. I felt heartbroken. I have forgotten all about accompanying her to the festival which is three days away. I wish I could tell her everything. To tell her that I have to do this in order for me to get her dog back.

"Our friend has been lost for two days and we failed to find him" Sakura's smile went upside down as Sasuke's showed bitterness and pain. I was deeply touched by their sorrow but I was glad to know someone cares for me and misses me. I didn't know how I should react towards Sasuke's feelings about the loss of the male Naruto's presence. I thought that he always wanted me to be away. Somewhere where my voice couldn't be heard. But I know now he didn't really mean it. Although they were all sad about it, I couldn't let this chance slip away. "Well," Yarumi's grandmother started talking again. "I guess I have to keep you here until your memory comes back, if it ever comes back" she continued. "Thank you" Mission accomplished. This butterfly's not going anywhere.

They asked no more questions after. The old lady started a conversation again. "I think I'll call you Megumi, that's what you look like anyway." I am flattered. I agree that I am pretty but I don't look anything like a goddess. Everyone just nodded in agreement. I never felt so good because of a lot of people praising me. Now I understand why some people get so arrogant. Everyone smiled at me except for Sasuke. I forced a smile back for the sake of the others but it hurts to see Sasuke's disinterest in me.

Isn't my transformation into a kind, radiant lady enough for him?

Nevertheless, my plan is about to start and the game is just beginning. Despite the sadness they feel about Naruto's loss. Megumi is working on a very important task that can even cost Naruto's life.

Looks like this beautiful butterfly is about to fly high.

(A/n: This must be the shortest chapter ever, don't you agree? Anyways, for the one who's asking… I do live in the Philippines and I am gonna watch Memories of Bali and Stained Glass LOL Thanks for reviewing for those who reviewed and please review LOL)


End file.
